Baile de Invierno
by beereldy
Summary: "Tú eres lo más cerca del cielo que alguna vez estaré." Jeanmarco.


Para todos los estudiantes de Shiganshina High School, había llegado una de las fechas más importantes del año.

 _El gran baile de invierno._

El baile de invierno era la fiesta anual de Navidad de la institución, donde se incitaba a celebrar y reflexionar sobre las cosas que han pasado durante el año, además que marca el comienzo de las vacaciones de invierno largamente esperadas. Para este baile los alumnos tenían la oportunidad de ir en pareja para pasar una hermosa velada navideña en compañía de sus compañeros de clases, también en el baile se hacia la coronación del Rey y la Reina de invierno, los cuales se coronaban casi al final de la fiesta después de hacer el conteo de los votos.

Cuando entraron al gimnasio de la institución hasta los alumnos más escépticos que habían asistido estaban con la boca abierta, el lugar estaba hermosamente decorado con motivo navideño, mesas llenas de comida y otras para poder sentarse con tu pareja o amigos para charlar, una amplia pista de baile y al final en una pequeña tarima improvisada descansaban las codiciadas coronas. No hacía falta decir que las coronas eran deseadas por casi todo los estudiantes, especialmente las del género femenino, aunque todos sabían en el fondo que esas coronas solos serian puestas en la cabeza de alguna de las parejas más populares, y según rumores de este año los dichosos serian Reiner Braun y Historia Reiss.

Poco a poco el gimnasio se iba llenando de gente, donde se podía observar como las chicas se habían esmerado para verse hermosas y lucir sus ramilletes de flores en las muñecas, que eran cortesía de sus parejas, los chicos por sus partes hasta lo más andrajosos habían hecho un esfuerzo por lucir atractivos vistiéndose con trajes que podían ir desde colores como negro hasta azul. La mayor parte de los estudiantes habían logrado ir así fuera con pareja o con la grata compañía de sus amigos, ya que solían ser muy pocos los que se perdían este evento.

En una de las sillas que estaban en el fondo pegadas a la pared en una zona donde apenas el reflejo de las luces de la pista de baile llegaban estaba Marco Bodt, bebiendo un vaso de ponche de frutas mientras observaba con orgullo las decoraciones que junto con los demás de su equipo de organización habían logrado, Marco tenía un común traje negro, lo que lo hacía resaltar un poco era la pajarita roja que había optado por usar en vez de una tradicional corbata. A pesar de que se sentía orgulloso de lo que había logrado, su corazón no podía evitar acojonarse un poco al ver que era uno de los tantos que habían asistido sin pareja, y en realidad ese no era el problema, el asunto en cuestión recaía en que había asistido con su mejor amigo Armin y la mejor amiga de este Mikasa, y al principio todo marchaba bien, se reían mucho, habían bailado los tres juntos y tomaron mucho ponche, pero después de unas horas Mikasa quien Marco por primera vez observaba vestida de una forma un tanto más formal y menos agresiva y gótica, había sido invitada a bailar por nada menos que su amor platónico Eren Jaeger. La chica sin dudarlo se fue de la mano con el moreno y desde entonces Marco les perdió el rastro, el chico no le había afectado mucho porque todavía tenía a Armin ahí junto a él hablando animadamente de un libro que había leído, y todo seguía siendo perfecto, hasta que llego Annie Leonhart con su pequeño vestido azul y su pelo suelto a pedirle al rubio toscamente que fueran a bailar, y aunque el chico estuvo a punto de rechazar la oferta Marco como buen amigo lo alentó a que fuera, y la pequeña pareja de rubios se fueron juntos y al igual que Mikasa y Jaeger, Marco les perdió el rumbo.

Por lo que ahí estaba solo, con medio vaso de ponche preguntándose lo mucho que deberían estar disfrutando el baile sus amigos mientras él estaba como un viejo amargado entre las sombras, su mirada estaba fija en sus zapatos tratando de no sentirse abrumado y pensar en el lado positivo de las cosas. Pero no podía, si hasta Armin inesperadamente encontró pareja ¿Por qué él no?, no era que pensara que su amigo era menos que él, pero ambos estaban en el mismo estatus en la cadena social de la escuela. El de nerds, y sin embargo el pequeño rubio había logrado levantarse a una de las chicas mas enigmáticas y deseadas de la escuela. Su mano paso por sus cabellos negros que estaban perfectamente peinados hacia atrás, desacomodándolos de su lugar que tenían bajo los kilos de gel para cabello, pero no le importo.

A ese punto nada le importaba, había luchado por tratar de lucir guapo e incluso se había tomado la molestia de no usar sus lentes, pero de nada le había servido. Ya que lo más cercano a encuentro romántico con alguien fue cuando una de las de primer año choco con él, la chica solo lo vio a los ojos molesta mientras lo insultaba ya que según ella por su culpa había derramado ponche en su vestido.

Perdido en su mundo de pronto vio un par de Doc Martens ocupar el espacio visual junto a sus zapatos lustrados y cuando levanto la vista se encontró con los ojos ambar de una de sus pesadillas, Jean Kirschtein, el chico lo miraba con una ceja alzada mientras una pequeña sonrisa socarrona adornaba sus labios delgados.

Marco bajo la mirada en un intento de ocultar el pequeño sonrojo que se había formado en sus mejillas al ver lo atractivo que se encontraba Kirschtein con sus botas, su pantalón ceñido negros, su camisa negra arremangada hasta los codos y su corbata roja. Marco no sabía si sentirse excitado por la caliente que se veía o burlarse por su imitación al estilo de Billie Joe Armstrong.

-¿Con que pequitas esta solo?- La voz de Jean inundo sus oídos y solo pudo lograr asentir tímidamente mientras su vista volvía a sus zapatos y los del castaño. Jean se sentó a su lado sin invitación y le robo el vaso medio lleno de ponche que tenía en su mano para tomárselo de un solo trago.

-Si me lo pedias, te lo hubiera dado- El pelinegro vio desaprobatoriamente a el otro mientras este solo le mostro el dedo del medio.

El silencio entre ellos volvió hacerse presente pero no de forma incomoda, si no de forma tranquila, la bulla de la gente que se divertían al frente de ellos les taladraba los oídos, pero sin embargo ambos disfrutaban de esa atmósfera solitaria (y semi oscura por la casi nula iluminación) que tenían ambos sentados ahí como marginados.

-Vine a este estúpido baile con la idea de robarme a Mikasa- Dijo Jean mientras suspiraba – Pero no, el maldito de Jaeger tuvo que adelantárseme – Marco no sabia que decir así que solo opto por seguir callado- Y lo peor es que los vi y solo están como dos tontos bailando, yo ya me la hubiera tirado en los baños.

Marco no dijo nada.

A pesar de que el comentario le había parecido ofensivo y fuera de lugar, solo se quedo callado mientras se cruzaba de brazos y estiraba sus piernas.

-¿A quién se le habrá ocurrido organizar esta mierda?- La mirada de ambos se encontraron, Jean lo miraba como si fuera un insecto y Marco solo luchaba internamente por no sonrojarse.

\- A mi – Fue todo lo que dijo y regreso su vista al frente.

Pasaron una eternidad ahí, en silencio, mientras su vistas estaban en las personas que disfrutaban la fiesta, o al menos eso creían ambos. Porque Jean miraba de vez en cuando a Marco de reojo y cuando Jean se cansaba y ponía su vista en alguna muchacha linda que pasara en frente suyo Marco lo miraba de reojo sintiéndose ligeramente celoso.

Era una situación extraña.

Jean era un patán, un bastardo y un maldito, si todo al mismo tiempo.

Pero que en vez de ligarse a cualquiera de las chicas (o chicos) o tener una de sus típicas peleas con Eren para robarle a Mikasa, él solo estaba ahí, junto a él, con el ceño fruncido y suspirando sin fin. Marco no podía dejar de sentirse un poco feliz, porque aunque Jean era su pesadilla y era un cerdo, le gustaba, tal vez no mucho solo un poco o tal vez era demasiado pero el pecoso se negaba admitirlo pero que Jean pudiendo escoger a cualquier persona en ese lugar lo escogiera a él en ese simple momento para sentarse horas viendo como los demás se divierten, lo hacía ilusionarse.

De repente la música y las luces se apagaron, y todos los presentes (incluyendo a Jean y Marco) guiaron su atención hacia la única zona iluminada con los reflectores, la tarima, donde se encontraba la excéntrica profesora Hanji Zoe con una sonrisa un tanto perturbante mientras en sus manos cargaba un sobre dorado.

-¡Queeeeeeridos presentes! – Grito de forma animada para motivar a la multitud de jóvenes hormonales delante de ella - ¡El momento más esperado de la noche ha llegado!

-¿Puedes dejar de gritar maldita zorra para eso hay un micrófono?- Apareció el temible conserje desde la oscuridad caminando hasta la profesora y entregándolo el mismo micrófono por el cual hace unos segundos la había insultado públicamente.

-Oie Levi deja tu mal humor- El hombre solo la miro de forma aburrida dispuesto a regresarse por donde vino, hasta que Hanji lo jalo abrazándolo del cuello impidiendo que se fuera- ¡He aquí mi coanfitrión estrella!

Un silencio sepulcral gobernó el lugar.

-¡Redoble de tambores Moblit!- Tal como había pedido la mujer empezaron a sonar redobles logrando causar algo de suspenso en la multitud estudiantil- Y los reyes de invierno de este año son…

La mujer abrió el sobre con dificultad ya que no dejaba de abrazar a el conserje por el cuello para evitar que se fuera, cuando logro abrir entrego el papelito que tenia adentro al pequeño hombre quien con desagrado dio el resultado.

-Historia Reiss y … ¿Ymir Fritz?... ¿Qué ella no es mujer?

La multitud enloqueció en aplausos ignorando al hombre, la luz del gimnasio volvió pero de forma tenue mientras los reflectores enfocaban a la hermosa rubia y a la alta morena. Ambas fueron alegremente hasta la tarima siendo coronadas por Hanji.

-¡Y ahora el baile de las reinas, música DJ!

Fue la última vez que se escucho la voz de Hanjji mientras el ambiente era invadido por "Thinking out loud" de Ed Sheeran, la gente abrió espacio para las reinas pudieran bailar tranquilamente.

Marco desde el fondo en la penumbra con Jean todavía a su lado, tenía la boca levemente abierta, era la primera vez que veía y escuchaba que se había coronado a dos chicas como Reyes de invierno o en este caso Reinas, sin embargo se sentía muy a gusto porque era una forma fresca de renovar las costumbres de la institución.

-Mira cerebrito- Después de durar horas junto a Jean sin cruzar palabras su voz vuelve a retumbar en sus oídos y Marco voltea a verlo – Cierra la boca te van a entrar moscas.

Marco rueda los ojos y se para dispuesto a irse irritado por el innecesario comentario del otro, pero cuando va a tomar camino a algún otro lado que no sea ahí es detenido por la mano de Jean quien lo ha agarrado de la muñeca.

-Estoy aburrido de estar aquí como un perdedor, así que ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

Marco agradece al cielo y todo los dioses que estaban en una zona tan restringida de iluminación porque así podía evitar que Jean viera lo roja que se ha puesto su cara.

-¿El bad boy invitando a un nerd a bailar?- Refuta el pelinegro.

La figura de Jean era visible pero muy borrosa por la poca luz reflectante que le llegaba en esa zona.

-¿Quieres o no?- Marco trato de descifrar la mirada de Jean pero factores como la poca luz que había y que Kirschtein era un gran enigma para el pecoso se lo impidieron.

-Si tú quieres- El chico trato de encoger los hombros tratando no darle importancia aunque por dentro moría.

Jean ahora se había parado y estaba frente a él, todavía sosteniendo su muñeca con una de sus manos llevo la otra hasta la cintura del pecoso, Marco trago duro, se sentía hipnotizado por el rostro de Jean que se pintaba de diferentes colores por la luces que se reflejaban de la pista. Algo nervioso llevo su mano hasta el hombro del chico ligeramente más bajo que él y su otra mano se entrelazo con la de Jean.

Thinking out loud había terminado hace un buen rato y los chicos no se habían dado cuenta, ahora sonaba llenando todo los rincones del espacio Iris de Goo Goo Dolls.

 _ **And I'd give up forever to touch you**_  
 _ **'Cause I know that you feel me somehow**_  
 _ **You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**_  
 _ **And I don't want to go home right now**_

Un poco desconfiados y sintiéndose incómodos, empezaron a bailar suavemente mientras Marco le sonría nerviosamente a Jean, y Jean solo veía fijamente a Marco.

 _ **And all I can taste is this moment**_  
 _ **And all I can breathe is your life**_  
 _ **And sooner or later it's over**_  
 _ **I just don't wanna miss you tonight**_

Agarrando confianza Marco recargo su cabeza del hombre de Jean, cosas que se le hacía incomoda por la altura, pero a Marco no le importaba, el quería embriagarse en la fuerte colonia del castaño y olvidar que Mikasa y Armin lo habían abandonado, que él había organizado el baile y nadie lo había invitado, el solo quería estar ahí en su efímero momento con Jean Kirschtein el mas hijo de puta de la escuela. Ese mismo bastardo que lo molesta pero lo trae tan malditamente loco que siente que morirá en cualquier momento por tenerlo tan cerca.

Y dios que no le importa morir en ese momento mientras que Jean lo tenga entre sus brazos.

 _ **And I don't want the world to see me**_  
 _ **'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_  
 _ **When everything's meant to be broken**_  
 _ **I just want you to know who I am**_

 _ **And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming**_  
 _ **Or the moment of truth in your lies**_  
 _ **When everything feels like the movies**_  
 _ **Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive**_

Dan pequeñas vueltas y pasos torpes de un lado a otro, Jean se siente aturdido por los sentimientos que están en su interior desde hace tiempo y ahora que tiene al causante de ellos frente a él entre sus brazos no sabe qué hacer.

No sabe si eso es correcto tenerlo así tan cerca, y no besarlo, pegar sus labios desesperados que quieren contacto con los de ese cerebrito pecoso o golpearlo y burlarse de él por ser tan marica.

No puede hacer nada.

Solo está ahí muriendo lentamente, de forma dulce e inocente, por el estúpido Marco Bodt y su encantador aroma suave y se siente bien.

Se siente malditamente bien.

Él sabe mejor que nadie lo que es rozar el infierno con los dedos, lo que es ser cruel y egoísta, pero en este momento tocando a Marco sintiendo su calor él sabe que es lo más cercano que estará de rozar con los dedos el cielo alguna vez en su vida.

Aunque en realidad él ya se encontraba en el cielo, en un pequeño nirvana junto a el chico nerd pero más dulce de la escuela.

 _Y joder que se siente bien._

 ** _And I don't want the world to see me_**  
 ** _'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_**  
 ** _When everything's meant to be broken_**  
 ** _I just want you to know who I am_**

 ** _And I don't want the world to see me_**  
 ** _'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_**  
 ** _When everything's meant to be broken_**  
 ** _I just want you to know who I am_**

Marco quita la cabeza del hombre de Jean y lo mira a los ojos, nunca lo había tenido tan cerca, o tal vez si, en especial cuando Jean lo amenazaba, pero Marco sabe que este es un cerca diferente.

Esto es estar realmente cerca de Jean Kirschtein, tan cerca como que si se movía un centímetro sus labios se pegarían a los otros, tan cerca como para que sus respiraciones se mezclaran.

 _ **And I don't want the world to see me**_  
 _ **'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_  
 _ **When everything's meant to be broken**_  
 _ **I just want you to know who I am**_

 _ **I just want you to know who I am**_  
 _ **I just want you to know who I am**_  
 _ **I just want you to know who I am**_

La canción termina.

Jean trato de contar las pocas pecas que podía ver del rostro de Marco y perdió la cuenta.

Marco trato de no romper la distancia y juntar sus labios.

Jean lo abrazo por la cintura.

Marco lo abrazo por el cuello.

Jean se vio reflejado en los ojos de Marco y Marco en los de Jean, y no supieron quien beso a quien primero.

 _ **FIN.**_


End file.
